<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some People Change, Thank God I Did by kalliblast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741766">Some People Change, Thank God I Did</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliblast/pseuds/kalliblast'>kalliblast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Completed Requests [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Songfic, i love that tag alskdfj, she has the braincells we dont, the reader stands up for herself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliblast/pseuds/kalliblast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has had ENOUGH of Izaya's shit (and so have I).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orihara Izaya &amp; Reader, Orihara Izaya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Completed Requests [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some People Change, Thank God I Did</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimupon/gifts">Rimupon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spontaneous songfic for Izaya because I wanted to practice writing him for a different fic I want to write. Also to give my friend some Content. The Durarara brainrot is STRONG.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> <i> My problem isn't that I miss you<br/>
Cause I don't<br/>
My problem isn't that I kissed you… </i></b></p>
</div><b>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
</b><p>	It’s been almost 6 years since you’ve seen the person next to you, but he acts like you two have been close friends for years. The infamous Izaya Orihara walks next to you on the street, a wide grin on his face.<br/>
</p><p>	“(Y/N)-Chan! It’s been such a long time~”<br/>
</p><p>	You rolled your eyes. You know him, you know his games. Honestly, who doesn’t? What other reason than personal gain would someone need to talk to an old high school friend for, anyway?<br/>
</p><p>	“Hi, Orihara.” You addressed him formally, keeping your response short, not even bothering to ask how he was doing. He was a little rat in high school! And he still is now! You can’t find a reason to be friendly or kind to him.<br/>
</p><p>	“Oh, that’s harsh! No need for the formalities. You didn’t miss me?”<br/>
</p><p>	“Absolutely not.”<br/>
</p><p>	He smirked at you, making you feel very uneasy. What was that rat planning?<br/>
</p><p>	“Oh, so you didn’t miss this?” Suddenly, he took your hand in his and gave you a twirl, ending it in a dip. His face- his lips- became dangerously close to yours and you yelled in surprise, using your free hand to shove him. This caused him to let go and you fell flat on your ass.<br/>
</p><p>	“I swear to GOD Izaya, if you do that again I’m going to call the police.”<br/>
</p><p>	He laughed that faux sweet, but charming laugh and you shook your head at him while you stood up.
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> <i> I figured out<br/>
That you're nothing that I thought you're about<br/>
You're just caught in a place<br/>
That soon time will erase in my heart </i></b></p>
</div><b>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
</b><p>	As you adjusted yourself and dusted off your clothes, you spoke, “So, did you need something? Or is there a chance that this is actually a random encounter?” Knowing him, it was most likely the former. He always needs something. Being a bastard is his specialty: he’s a gossip eating, rumor mongering, chaos man.<br/>
</p><p>	You didn’t always think of him like that, though. You used to think he was interesting, unique, and charming. But that was in high school. He’s manipulative. And you were a stupid teenager, thinking you were in love or something.<br/>
</p><p>	“Is anything ever truly random?”<br/>
</p><p>	“So you need something, then?”<br/>
</p><p>	He shrugged, only making you more annoyed.<br/>
</p><p>	“Do I really have to have a reason to say hi to an old friend~?” He put on a fake pout.<br/>
</p><p>	You started to get kinda mad. “I’m not dealing with this today, or ever again. I stopped having to deal with it years ago. Just leave me alone.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> <i> You're my type of guy, I guess<br/>
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High<br/>
For the rest of my life<br/>
But people change<br/>
Thank God I did </i></b></p>
</div><b>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
</b><p>	Back then, you did whatever he wanted, even if it was a little illegal. Back then, you followed him blindly. You thought that was love. You thought you loved him and he loved you. You liked being with him, even though he was a total jackass. Is a total jackass. You’re smarter than that now. You still might not have the whole love thing down, but you know that your relationship with Izaya in high school was not it.<br/>
</p><p>	To your disappointment, he didn’t leave you alone. “Now, now! Don’t be like that. We had something going.”<br/>
</p><p>	“No we didn’t.”<br/>
</p><p>	“Ah~ yes, I remember it clearly now. Young love.” He tsked and shook his head, like he was remembering the mistakes and shenanigans of two teens in mutual, real love and not the mistakes of one, blinded by kind words. You hope he doesn’t actually believe that your relationship was what real love is. Izaya isn’t stupid, he knew what he was doing back then and what he’s doing now.<br/>
</p><p>	“Don’t call it that.”<br/>
“Are you seriously saying you don’t feel anything for me anymore?”
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> <i> Just because I liked you back then<br/>
It doesn't mean I like you now<br/>
Just because I liked you back then<br/>
It doesn't mean I like you </i></b></p>
</div><b>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
</b><p>	“It’s been six years Izaya! I don’t!”<br/>
</p><p>	“Oh, that’s too bad.” He slipped an arm around your waist as you walked and you shoved him off. “I still love you.” You groaned.<br/>
</p><p>	“Yeah, yeah. You “love” all humans. I know, I’ve heard it before. Even if they don’t love you, right? It’s sick, Izaya.” He would tell you that mantra all the time, never a real “I love you,” but you still held onto it, as if it was real. He really knew how to make a lady feel special, huh? Thinking about it now makes you mad at yourself for not distancing yourself sooner.<br/>
</p><p>	He shrugged again. He can’t deny it, he knows how he is. It only makes you more angry, knowing that he won’t care about any insult you throw. Knowing that he’ll still “love” you even if you hate his guts for ruining your teenage years.<br/>
</p><p>	“It’s true, I love humans. You’re really kind, for remembering that about me. Another thing I like about you.” 
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> <i> Your problem's not for lack of trying<br/>
Cause you do<br/>
It's just that you're at your best when you're lying.<br/>
Now you're standing here<br/>
Saying things you think I wanted to hear<br/>
But you've got it all wrong<br/>
I've already moved on my dear </i></b></p>
</div><b>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
</b><br/><p>	“You’re a weirdo.”<br/>
</p><p>	“I don’t think there is anything wrong with being weird! It’s different.” Izaya jogged up ahead of you, turning around to walk backwards in front of you. He pointed to you, “You’re a weirdo, too!”<br/>
</p><p>	You crossed your arms, almost defensively. “Yeah?”<br/>
</p><p>	His smile was wide as he nodded and you sighed.<br/>
</p><p>	“Can you just please tell me why you’re here? I’ve had a long day and quite frankly your presence is making me want to simultaneously cry and throw up.”<br/>
</p><p>	“In that case,” Izaya slowed his little backwards jog and went back to walking next to you, hands in his jacket pockets, “I have a business proposal. As two old buddies.”<br/>
</p><p>	You internally cringed. Buddies? That’s really what he saw you as? Three years together, as a “couple,” hundreds of kisses, and he only recognized you as a… buddy.
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> <i> When you're standing near me<br/>
I don't see so clearly<br/>
The feelings are still so palpable </i></b></p>
</div><b>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
</b><p>	You felt tears well up in your eyes. But those kisses meant nothing, did they? You weren’t a couple. You were his toy. A pawn. He went quiet for a minute, one blissful minute. You wondered if he saw that you started crying. You wiped your tears away, trying to play it off as fixing your hair. It looked too unnatural. He obviously noticed, but he thankfully didn’t say anything.
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> <i>  But when I take two steps away<br/>
It sheds some light on my day<br/>
Yeah, you can't go back<br/>
It's all in the past<br/>
Guess you gotta laugh at it </i></b></p>
</div><b>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
</b><p>	“Honestly?” He nodded and you let out a loud laugh, which almost seemed to surprise him. “I’m curious. I’ll hear you out but that doesn’t mean I’ll say yes.” What the hell could he propose to you that would benefit you enough to join him? You literally hated his guts.<br/>
</p><p>	Izaya’s shit-eating grin was still ever present, but you put on a grin of your own. He quirked an eyebrow at you, but then quickly went back to his normal expression when he spoke.<br/>
</p><p>	“I’ve heard you got yourself in some financial troubles recently, hm?” Using your money problems against you. He used to do that a lot back then. You know his game now, though. It didn’t surprise you at all that he did some research on you before he found you again.<br/>
</p><p>	“And you wouldn’t want that to give you trouble with Shizu-Chan, now would you?” Oh ho ho! And your fear of Shizuo? When you were in high school you were terrified of the man. He never attacked you directly, but you were always scared that he would hurt Izaya, since they were always fighting. Nowadays, though? You consider Shizuo a good friend. In fact, you wonder if he’s around now. Maybe the rat will get off your ass with his bullshit if he has to start running for his life.<br/>
</p><p>	“So, the obvious solution is to work for me. If you prove useful, I’ll slowly pay off your debts.”<br/>
</p><p>	“And what kind of work would I be doing?”<br/>
</p><p>	He was smirking, as if he had pulled you in like he did those many years ago. When he spoke, he tried keeping the same tone, but you could tell he was excited. It made you more happy for what you were about to do.<br/>
</p><p>	“Oh, small things I don’t have much time for anymore.  Keeping track of my online presence, paperwork, projects…” He kept his answers vague on purpose, as if to lull you in with the simplicity of it. You weren’t fucking having it.<br/>
</p><p>	“Izaya…” You kept your voice low and small, to feed his illusion that you were ready to help him with whatever illegal crap he would make you do.<br/>
</p><p>	“I don’t think I could ever do that, not for all the money in the world.”
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> <i>  And if there's some confusion<br/>
Let me tell you you're just delusional<br/>
Get a clue 'cause people change,<br/>
Thank God I did </i></b></p>
</div><b>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
</b><p>	The smile faded. Disappointment wrote itself across his face. You felt your own smile grow at this.<br/>
</p><p>	“I can’t see myself working for you and not trying to fuck you over. But I’m not like you and I don’t ever want to be like you, even if it means feeling the satisfaction of watching your world crumble.” The small scale satisfaction of turning down his offer was just enough to bring joy to your otherwise bad day.<br/>
</p><p>	“Sorry, I’m going to have to decline.”<br/>
</p><p>	There’s a frown on his face and he looks confused. You felt sort of triumphant. But your anger returned when his smile did.<br/>
</p><p>	“You’ll come around, (Y/N). You need me.” The oldest line in the manipulator handbook. You shake your head in response.<br/>
</p><p>	“Sure, Izaya.” With your head raised a little higher than it was when you first saw him, you walked off. You wanted to throw up a middle finger for good measure, but you’re sure he got the message. He isn’t stupid.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to publicly apologize to Miley Cyrus for using her music to write Izaya fanfiction.</p><p>I had to figure out if I wanted to keep the lyrics in and I decided it would help show my thought process.</p><p>Sorry this is my first time using center and I don't know how to use HTML so the formatting might a little off.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>